


How To Get Rid Of A Body

by johnsarmylady



Series: Sherlock's Experiments [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/pseuds/johnsarmylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some experiments are best forgotten! A 221b fanfic, Sequel to Under Control</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Get Rid Of A Body

“You’ve got to ring him Sherlock.”

“But John….”

“No. Now!”

“But why Mycroft?”

“Because!” John took a sip of his tea and stared pointedly at the open windows, where hurricane force winds were howling through, threatening to take away anything not pinned down.

Sherlock huffed and pulled his feet up onto the chair, his face creased in a childish pout.

“Okay. That’s it. I’m moving out!”

“What? Why?”

“The smell of rotting flesh is too much, Sherlock, just…. _call Mycroft_!”

“Can’t I call Lestrade?”

“And say what? That you’re really sorry, but there’s a decomposing corpse in your bedroom and you need help to get rid of it?”

“It was an experiment, John, he’ll understand that!”

“Somehow Sherlock I don’t think that vacuum packing a corpse into a storage container, putting it under your bed and then forgetting it for over a year is even remotely understandable.” John glared at his soon to be ex flatmate. “It’s Mycroft or me. You decide!”

Sherlock huffed again, but his expression now wary.  Picking up his phone he rattled off a text to his older brother. Moments later John’s phone rang.

“I’ve sent a clean-up team John, they will be there shortly.” Mycroft said, adding smugly “But do tell me again what it’s like to live with Sherlock.”

“Well, like I said, I’m never bored!”


End file.
